An Obsessed Love
by Anime1Manga2Lover3
Summary: Sebastian has another demon romantically pursuing him. He's been denying her for years, but she hasn't given up yet. Will she get him, or give up? Sebastian/OC
1. I'll be back

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sebastian, Ciel, whatever, except for Yuzu.**

**A/N: I have the urge to do a Sebastian story. Who am I to deny the promptings of my obsessions? Reviews are loved! **

* * *

The woman darted through the grounds, taking advantage of every tree and bush to hide herself from the windows of the looming mansion. Her red eyes flashed through the darkness that was quickly overtaking the grounds. She felt for the powerful presence that she knew must be nearby.

Said man was currently tucking a young boy into bed. "Will that be all, Young Mast-" His voice broke off as he turned his head towards the window, a slight frown appearing on his face.

The boy scowled, like the spoiled brat he was. "What is it, Sebastian?" he snapped crossly.

Sebastian regained his composure in a second. "Merely an intruder, nothing to worry about."

The child sighed. "Go deal with it," he said, flapping his hand towards the door, clearly dismissing his butler. "Just don't bother me with it."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, turned on his heel, and left the room, blowing out the candle that he was carrying. The moment the door had shut behind him, he set off at a brisk walk towards the manor's back door. In no time, he had stepped outside into the cool night air.

Meanwhile, the woman had neared the house, and was currently crouching in the rose bushes, watching Sebastian. As he began to walk across the garden, she launched herself from the plants, shoulder-length black hair pushed back from her face from the force of the wind she created, right at Sebastian.

He ducked just as she came sailing at him, making her crash into the ground.

"That wasn't very nice," she pouted, standing up and brushing off her her dress.

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You came flying right at me, Yuzu. What was I going to do?"

"But you got grass stains on my nice white dress! And I wore it just for you. Look!" Yuzu spun around, showing him her outfit. She was wearing a white dress with slightly raised flower embroidery. It was now marred by several green skid marks.

"I don't care." Sebastian turned to go back inside.

"Wait! Where are you going? I came all this way for you!" She whined, running up alongside him.

"All this way," he scoffed, "Like it takes so much work to get here."

"Well, I was doing perfectly well with my clients in Japan."

"Then why didn't you stay?"

"I wanted to see you!" Yuzu squealed, throwing her arms around Sebastian, who promptly thrust them off.

"I don't want to see you. Now go away."

"Fine. But I'll be back!" She ran away, leaving him at the door to shake his head in exasperation.

_I thought maybe this time I'd have shaken her off. I should have known better. Annoying, foolish girl. But dangerous, too._


	2. You can't hide from true love forever

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kuroshitsuji, this wouldn't be a fanfic, now would it?**

**Thank you PenelopePurple12 for a review! Everyone else, please pretty please? But I'll be gone for about two weeks. Going somewhere without internet! * le gasp ***

Ciel stirred slightly underneath his blankets. For a moment, he wondered what had caused him to wake up, but then registered the familiar feeling of eyes burning into him. Opening his sapphire eyes a minuscule amount, he spotted a woman standing at the window, gazing out over the grounds. His calculating eyes scanned her from her pitch-black hair down to her dark green skirt, taking in her short stature and muscular arms.

Slowly, careful not to make a sound, Ciel slipped a hand underneath his pillows and brought out a handgun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her voice startled him, but he kept a firm grip on the weapon.

"Turn around, slowly," he ordered.

She sighed theatrically. "Yes, _my lord._" Ciel barely had a moment to ponder the meaning of this reference before she had turned around. His eyes were immediately drawn to her eyes, which burned a fierce red color. The color of a demon.

"SEBASTIAN!"

"Young Master?" Sebastian stood in the doorway, a slight smirk playing upon his thin lips.

"You were there the whole time?" Ciel spluttered, eyes widening as he glared at his butler, "And you didn't do anything? She could have killed me! Are you forgetting your contract?"

"Oh, silly boy," She laughed, walking towards Sebastian, who looked on unfazed. "He knows that I wouldn't hurt you. I just wanted to look at his prey." She came up in front of him and stared at the taller demon. "Isn't that right."

"That is correct." Sebastian stated coolly. "Even you wouldn't do such a foolish thing."

"That's mean!"

Ciel, who did not quite understand what was going on, interrupted. "Well who is she?" He snapped irritably.

"This is Yuzu, she's-" Sebastian began.

"I'm Sebastian's proud girlfriend!" She squealed, throwing her arms around Sebastian, as Ciel gaped at his usually detached butler.

Next thing he knew, Yuzu was flying off Sebastian and out the window, shattering the glass as she flew through it. A muffled "Ow!" was heard, and then, "You can't hide from true love forever!"

"I apologize, Young Master."

"Sebastian, what was that? And there had better be a very good explanation."


End file.
